The Birthday suit
by Atropa13
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and Sasuke thinks he could prank the blonde dobe... but who could trick the prankster of all pranks?


The birthday suit.

The sole heir to the Uchiha lineage could once in a while feel mischievous, but try and trick the prankster of all pranksters was not a good idea. And don't ask him where he got the idea from, personally he blamed his mentor and pseudo-father, Kakashi-sensei. And being a curious little kitten could get very naughty ideas in your head. In fact, if anyone would ask Sasuke if he ever read Icha, Icha Paradise he would deny it with all his heart. And if anyone ever caught him reading it, he would kill them in order to silence any rumours.

But here he was now, it was midmorning and he was standing in one of the more suspicious looking stores in Konoha. He had found this French maiden-suit and bought it and he had asked if the woman in the store could put the Uchiha-emblem on its front. The woman looked at Sasuke but he looked more than bored and she did as she was asked. She put the symbol on the front and held it up and Sasuke nodded. It was perfect. He nodded his thanks and got the suit put into a large box.

Once outside he found a couple of children asked them if they wanted to earn some quick money and of course they said yes. He scribbled down a little note and placed it on the box. He asked if they knew about Uzumaki, Naruto and they smiled brightly.

"The Boss, of course we know of Naruto-san!" they practically yelled and Sasuke smirked. Naruto was famous among children these days.

"But you can't tell that's it from me, do you understand? It's a surprise," said Sasuke and the children nodded almost violently.

It had been a couple of years since he had taught Konohamaru about his Sexy no Jutsu and other totally useless jutsus. 'No, it's more than a couple of years… more like five years or so…' thought the raven haired youth as he watched the children run away with the speed of light towards Naruto's apartment. The Uchiha himself headed back to the large compound that was still his home. Empty, quiet, gloomy, but it was his home.

But he was sure that it wouldn't be so quiet for very much longer. Soon his blonde dobe would come marching in and ask for an explanation. 'But he shouldn't complain – I did remember his birthday…' smirked Sasuke as he opened one of his cabinets and found a bottle of sake and poured some into a small cup.

Naruto heard a soft knock on his door and he went to open it. Outside he found a quartet of kids that was smiling brightly at him.

"Boss, look, we brought you a gift!" said one of the boys.

"Aki-chan, Karin-chan, Kyo-chan and Ayame-chan, did you buy me this?" asked Naruto, his bright blue eyes wide as saucers as the children handed over the carefully wrapped box.

"No, but we got money for giving it to you… uhm… we should go now!" mumbled Aki and turned around and was about to shove his friends out the door.

"Hey – from whom is it then!" yelled Naruto but he never got any answer from the fleeing children. 'That's odd….They always want to stay for milk and cookies… why did they run away like they did?'

He shut the door behind him and walked into the kitchen and placed the box on the table and then he saw the little note that was attached to it.

"Wear it for me?"

That was what the note said – wear it for me…. Naruto frowned and opened the box and he almost choked on his breath. As he pulled it up he could feel his face wash over with embarrassment. And as the thing unfolded he could see the well renowned symbol of a fan on the front of it.

"The fucking bastard!" yelled Naruto as he realized just who had sent him this gift. He was about to rip the French maiden-suit to pieces when he got this brilliant idea. If the bastard wanted him to wear this thing – well, Naruto was going to wear it. He took the wretched thing with him to his bathroom, hanged it up on the door and then he stripped. Just seconds later he was standing under the shower and rinsed his body with everything he had in soap-way. If he wanted Naruto to smell like a girl – well, Naruto would indeed try and smell like a girl too.

After some serious scrubbing and rubbing, Naruto stepped out of the shower. He dried his body and hair and tried to make something out of his unruly blonde bangs without success. 'Never mind, it's only Sasuke who will see me…' he thought as he gave up on the task of trying to fix up his hair.

He found a pair of ordinary underwear – he preferred boxers but that wouldn't go with the maid-suit. And he then tried to wriggle his way into the maid-thing. It was short and tight and if he were to lean forward, his whole ass would be on display.

But Naruto managed in the end and he looked into a mirror and made a face. But then you could see a couple of devil horns on his forehead and then came the words – Henge!

Sasuke smirked when he heard the repeated, violent knocks on his front door and he got up and walked over to it. He slid the door open and his mouth gaped for a tenth of a second before he found his posture again.

"Dobe…" Sasuke said as he recognized the blonde boy outside.

"Teme… Did you really think I wouldn't recognize your fucking fan?" snarled Naruto as he pushed through the shouji-door and into the hallway.

Sasuke could barely hold back as he watched that tight little ass wiggle under the short dress. He shut the door and followed Naruto. Never in his life had he thought that Naruto actually would wear the thing for him, but just seeing the blonde boy in that thing made Sasuke want to pound his friend to the ground and have his wicked, wicked way with him.

"Sasuke, why did you buy this for me?" asked Naruto as he slumped down on one of the chairs in the living room.

"It's your birthday… isn't it?" asked Sasuke as he bit his tongue a bit in order to find his ever so famous – iron will – again.

"Yeah, so what? What does this thing have to do with my birthday asshole?" asked Naruto as he pulled up the hem of the very short black skirt with the white underskirt.

"You seem to be a guy that likes cross-dressing," said Sasuke as he desperately wanted to find a tissue or something to prevent him from die of a nosebleed.

"Oh, YEAH! And why the fuck would you think that?" snarled Naruto as his cheeks began to blossom a bit.

"Because of that stupid jutsu of yours… when you turn into a girl," said Sasuke. Yep a nosebleed would be his death. He could already see it. 'Here lies Uchiha, Sasuke, he died of a nosebleed because his friend showed up in a French maiden-suit.' Way to go Uchiha!

"You are such a bastard. And not to mention STUPID!" yelled Naruto, playing his part, knowing that his revenge would come later on. "But…But, since it's my birthday, and I'm wearing this stupid thing just for you. Why don't you be a doll and serve me something to drink… ?"

Sasuke didn't realize that he was doing the blonde's bidding until he handed Naruto a small cup of sake. The Uchiha-heir had fallen into his own trap.

Naruto on the other hand was not so slow. He had caught on very quickly and the knowledge gave him butterflies. For some weird reason Sasuke was turned on by the fact that Naruto was wearing this outfit. And for some reason Sasuke seemed to be unable to take his eyes off Naruto's body. The glaze in those sinful dark eyes made Naruto's skin trickle and he really enjoyed the fact that Sasuke seemed to have the hots for him.

This whole thing could work in his favour if he played his cards right. You see, Uzumaki, Naruto had have a crush on Uchiha, Sasuke since the weeks after the avenger was brought back from that creepy snake Orochimaru. Taking care of the broken Sasuke had been the thing that turned Naruto's blue eyes from that pink haired thing called Sakura to Sasuke himself. The closeness he had during those months afterward was something Naruto missed as Sasuke came back to his former "I'm the king of assholeness". Yes, Naruto was head over heel in love with Sasuke. Not that he ever thought he would be able to tell Sasuke that, but looking at his rival made him think otherwise for a second or five… perhaps… perhaps Sasuke was interested him in that way too?

"Naruto…," whispered Sasuke as he handed Naruto the small cup with sake and felt a shiver go through his system as Naruto gave him a seductive smile. It was now Sasuke began to understand that his plan to humiliate his rival was beginning to backfire. He couldn't resist Naruto. And as the blonde moved to put his left leg over the other, he was able to see the black underpants that Naruto had chosen to wear and that made Sasuke want to rush to the bathroom and plug up his nose once again.

"Sasuke, tell me the real reason for this setup?" asked Naruto as their fingers brushed against each other as he took the offered cup with sake.

"I… I don't really k-know…"

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke was stuttering, Sasuke was blushing. Now this had to be a first. It was actually a bit creepy. He had known Sasuke for what now… five years or so. He counted in the two years the bastard had been under Orochimaru's control because Naruto saw Sasuke as his best friend. But never, never had he heard the Uchiha stutter or blush like he did now.

This little facts made Naruto more sure of himself and what he was beginning to suspect. His rival had a thing for Naruto. It was not something that could be denied any longer. That made Naruto all warm inside and he turned his smirk into a genuine smile instead and he gulped down the alcohol and rose to his feet and closed the space between the two. His right hand grabbed hold of Sasuke's left wrist and that movement made the raven haired youth look into his face.

"So it was a birthday gift huh?" asked Naruto as his left hand came up and brushed a few black strands of hair away from Sasuke's face. "So… was it a gift for me…. or for you?"

But before Sasuke could answer the question there was a loud bang against his front door again and his black eyes flickered with both relief and with irritation.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and saw him disappear. Naruto sunk back down on the couch and enhanced his hearing a bit. He wouldn't miss this for anything in the world.

Sasuke came back – mortified of what he just had to go through. He came into the living room and saw a smiling sun-shine boy sit in his sofa with his legs wide apart, giving the Uchiha full insight of what he could enjoy. Sasuke shook his head as if he wanted to rid his head from the perverted images that flowed through his head seeing the blonde in such state.

"You didn't?" snarled Sasuke.

"Sure did you bastard… Did you really think you could play such an easy prank on me?" asked Naruto with a bright smile.

"You transformed into me and walked all the way from your apartment to my place…?"

"Yep!"

"In that dress?"

"Yep!"

Sasuke's life was over.


End file.
